Behind the Stage
by Amelia Reds
Summary: In a rush for dressing in her cosplay and getting to the Halloween Ball, Haruhi puts on the first lipstick she sees, not realizing she put on Soul Mate lipstick. So it comes as a surprise when Nekozawa suddenly kisses her.


**This is my first anime section fanfic, so this is going to be exciting. Ehehe. Also, I'm sorry for the rush of it and weirdness. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to their proper owners.**

* * *

"Haruhi, hurry up!" Hikaru yelled as he knocked on her door. The girl in question scowled as she accidently knocked over some of the bottles on the counter. It wasn't her fault that they had moved up the Halloween party to today, when it had been previously scheduled for next week.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She yelled, cursing under her breath as she sped read the labels of the lip sticks. This year's theme was supposed to be real people cosplay. She was supposed to be dressed as one of the members of the Black Magic Club, which meant looking emo, and it's not that she minded, but why did all the lipstick containers have to be black?

Soul mate black. Haruhi almost cried with relief as she quickly swiped it on and rushed out of the door, scaring Hikaru.

"Holy shit," Hikaru held a hand to his heart, "I thought you were Hunny's girlfriend for a second."

"Don't say bad words in front of my daughter!" Tamaki appeared out of nowhere, placing his hands over Haruhi's ears.

"We don't have time for this." Haruhi huffed as she pulled the two along to the ball. "Kyouya sempai's already going to kill us for our tardiness, not too mention how much he's going to add to my debt."

It took them five minutes to get there, with Hikaru teasing Tamaki every other second and Tamaki trying to plant a mushroom garden in every other corner. The second they got there, Kaoru dragged Hikaru off to entertain their grandmother and Tamaki quickly fell into the charmer as girls shyly approached him. Haruhi managed to slip past the crowd and head towards the buffet and punch.

"Fujioka, wait!" Haruhi turned and groaned as she saw the girls from the all girl's academy heading towards her. Why was the universe hell bent on making her busy today?

She ran down the steps and toward the auditorium where the Black Magic Club was holding their card reading and events. Before anyone could spot her, she ran up to the stage and slipped behind the curtain, peeking to see if they had followed her. The leader was looking around but she quickly led the group back to the courtyard.

Haruhi sighed in relief, sliding down the wall. Man, was she out of shape. How did the Black Magic Club run around in these cloaks?

"Fujioka, how nice to see you."

Haruhi jumps as she sees Nekozawa gliding towards her, Beelzebub waving.

"Hey, Nekozawa-sempai." She smiled. Out of most of the people in Ouran High School, he was one of the few people she actually liked. At first he seemed like a creepy stalker but then once you got past the cloak and dark voice, he was actually quite pleasant to talk to. He was intelligent but he wasn't flamboyant about it.

The second she turned to him, he froze and before she could process what was happening, she was being pinned against the wall with a pair of lips pressing against hers in a desperate kiss, hands throwing off the black wig she was wearing. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away

"Sempai?!" Haruhi squeaked.

"Haruhi." He sounded equally mortified but not a second later, he was kissing her again, and it took both of them pushing against each other to get separated.

"What is on your lips?" Nekozawa hissed, closing his eyes.

"Lipstick. Why did you kiss me?!"

"What was the name of the lipstick?"

"That doesn't matter right now!"

"What was the name?!"

"Soul Mate Black!" She yelled exasperated.

"Why the wax candles would you wear that?!" Nekozawa sounded annoyed now.

"Because my outfit called for it, but why did you kiss me?" Haruhi asked, blushing and scowling at the same time.

"Because I felt compelled to do it. I'm your soul mate apparently."

"You're being ridiculous."

"How else do you explain it?"

Haruhi frowned.

Nekozawa opened his eyes to glare at her, but before he could kiss her again, she put her hand over his eyes and he stopped.

"Soul Mate Black is a lipstick I gave to Renge to make Kyouya kiss her, but it never worked because they weren't soul mates. I thought she had thrown it away." Nekozawa said. "In the world there are two types of soul mates. The dark ones and the light ones. For you, your light one would be Tamaki Suoh obviously, but I thought that your dark one would've been Ohtori, not me."

"So if I take it off, will you stop kissing me? I mean, no offence, but-"

"The only way to take it off is by kissing." Nekozawa flushed red and Beelzebub tugged on Haruhi's sleeve making smoochy faces. Haruhi pointedly ignored the puppet.

"So I have to kiss you?"

"I don't think you would like me licking your lips to take it off, right?"

Haruhi couldn't help the laugh that slipped past her lips.

"I guess you could kiss me, but take off the cloak and wig."

Nekozawa sighed and painstakingly took off his cloak and wig, and Haruhi marvelled at the difference. His blonde hair was luminous even in the dark and his pale features sharpened.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

Nekozawa opened his eyes and Haruhi was taken back by how blue they were. He almost looked like Tamaki.

He cupped her face in both hands before leaning in and kissing her. Haruhi felt herself falling into the kiss. It was hesitant but he couldn't seem to be able to stop letting the passion burst through, and after a while, she gently pressed back, allowing her fingers to reach up and touch his cheek.

They parted and he leaned his forehead against hers, panting.

"It's off." He said, biting his bottom lip and taking a step back, blushing.

"I... Do you want to join me in the courtyard, soul mate?" Haruhi smiled, trying to fight the blush on her face. Nekozawa chuckled but hesitantly nodded, quickly putting on his wig and cloak. They looked to the ground before he offered his arm to her.

"Your costume did look really good, by the way." He cleared his throat. "Ravishing, really."

"Apparently." Haruhi said drily.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Nekozawa said, wanting to burrow under the earth. "If you want I can give you a free palm and tarot card reading."

"How about you just go get me some punch and keep me company for the rest of today, and we'll call it even?"

"Like- like a date?"

Haruhi shrugged, smiling as she walked towards the courtyard.

Nekozawa followed with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

**This was a prompt my friend gave me so I wrote it for her to the best of my ability, but the characters are so OOC. Sowy. **

**Review what you did or didn't like! Ehehe . Thanks for reading this.**

**-Ameli Reds **


End file.
